As Long As You're Here, I Won't Give Up
by TaeBamLuEop
Summary: HopeMin Hoseok and Jimin have been friends since kindergarten. They started dating in 8th grade. Once out of high school they decided to add something more to their lives. Then something tragic happens to Jimin's love, Hoseok. (that is for you to find out)


" _ **As Long As You're Here, I Won't Give Up"**_

 _ **~HopeMin~**_

 _ **Written by:Cassie Eugene"TaeBamLuEop" with help and concept ideas by Ashley Smith"memegyu"**_

 _ **1**_

" _ **As Long As You're Here, I Won't Give Up"**_

"" _**Hey, I want that green one.""**_

Dark mocha brown eyes glanced down at the coloring sheet on his desk, a sparkly green crayon in his tiny hand.

" Hey." The boy looked up to be met with bright orange hair and round glasses, not to mention a dumb smile. "I want that green one."

"Um, I'm using this one...I think Taehyung has a blue one..."

" He just has the blue one..."

The little boy with the box of sparkly crayons started to tear up, "What about Kookie, he has an orange one."

" He said to ask you for the green one...Can I use that one after you're done then?" Jimin asked, panicking slightly after seeing the boy tear up.

Hoseok started to cry, panicking because he didn't want to give up his crayons.

"I'm sorry Hobi." Jimin said as he walked over to Yoongi.

"Yoongi, can I use some crayons?" Jimin asked, wanting to draw something to cheer Hoseok up.

" Ah, go ahead. I...not using 'em." The smaller boy pushed his box of regular crayons over to his classmate, Jimin bowing quickly to thank him. Jimin walked back to his own desk, plopping down and getting to work on drawing a smiling Hoseok and himself. He wrote in scraggly handwriting, "I'm sorry Hobi."

Once he was finished coloring his picture, he walked over to Hoseok's desk, handing him the picture and quickly rushed away, a blush on his puffy cheeks. Hoseok blinked and looked down at the picture.

The bell rang as all the children rushed out the door and to the buses. Jimin rode the same bus as Hoseok, but Jimin always sat in the front, so he wouldn't be bullied by Kyungsoo in the back, but this time was different. He wanted to sit closer to Hoseok. Jimin rushed to the bus, quickly sitting in the back. As more people got on the bus, it filled up, and he saw Hoseok get on. He sat in the seat across from Jimin, with Xiumin next to him. Nobody sat next to Jimin, but Kyungsoo sat behind him.

"Hey Jimin, what do you think you're doing sitting in the back huh?" The first grader, Kyungsoo asked. Jimin didn't answer, trying not to cause drama. "Hey four eyes, answer me!"

Jimin heard a voice from the seat next to him, "Leave him alone!". Jimin recognized the boys' voice, and to his surprise, it was Hoseok. Hoseok looked at Xiumin, and whispered something to him, Xiumin nodded, and Hoseok scooted across the isle, next to Jimin. He blushed a little as Hoseok sat down and looked at him with a smile.

"So you're sticking up for four eyes now huh?" Kyungsoo raised his voice at them as the bus pulled to a stop.

2

Hoseok grabbed Jimin's hand while the bus was stopped and people were getting off, and pulled him to an empty seat in the front. "It's okay now," Hoseok said to Jimin and wiped the tears off of his face, "I won't let him pick on you anymore," he said as he pulled a picture out of his bag, handing it to Jimin.

Jimin took the picture and smiled, Hoseok had drawn a picture of them and wrote, "I'm sorry for crying.."

"It's okay Hobi," Jimin said as he stopped crying at the sight of the picture. The bus stopped at the next stop, and Jimin got off.

-The next day-

Jimin sat down at his desk, as the teacher started explaining how to add, for the fourth day in a row, Jimin found it very easy, but Hoseok , in the seat behind him, didn't find it so easy. Jimin heard a quiet whisper behind him, "Jimin, Jimin" ,he turned around and saw Hoseok looking confused at his paper, full of addition and subtraction problems. Jimin looked at him, and held up a finger, signaling for Hoseok to wait a minute.

The recess bell rang, and Jimin walked to Hoseok's desk, pulled a chair next to him, and sat down. "Aren't you boys going to recess?" the teacher asked.

"No." Jimin told her. He explained the math to Hoseok, who didn't understand what the teacher was saying.

"Wait, so this is... 6?" Hoseok asked Jimin.

"Good job!You did it! See I told you that you could do it!" Jimin said excitedly.

"This...this is 9, right?"

"Yea, good job!"

It came to lunch time, after doing math worksheets, and Hoseok grabbed Jimin's hand, and took him to the bench that was behind the playground and a few bushes. "This is where I always hang out at lunch."He told Jimin.

"Xiumin too?"he asked Hoseok.

"No, just me."

"Why?"

"Xiumin is always with Luhan."

"But why can't you hang out with them?"

"Because I'm different..."

"You're different, in a good way."

"Here," Jimin said as he gave Hoseok one of his cupcakes that he brought, "I brought one for you too."

" _ **Dating"~Short Summary~**_

-In between grades 1 and 12-

3

Hoseok and Jimin were dating since grade 8 , Jimin was the one to ask Hobi out though. They went places together all the time, parks, the beach, places like that. Jimin then had an idea... The day was a week from their graduation, and he had to make a big speech.

" _ **Graduation"**_

-12 years later(from kindergarten) graduation day-

The announcers voice rang through the speakers, "Now the Valedictorian , Kim Namjoon , will give his speech." the speech was long and boring, but Hoseok only listened because Namjoon was his friend. Around thirty minutes later, Namjoon was done and it was time for the second best, the salutatorian. "Now the salutatorian, Park Jimin, will give his speech."

"Hello, my name is Jimin, Park Jimin. I owe this moment to one person, this one person has kept me going for all 13 years of school, since kindergarten." People in the crowd started yelling "Hobi!Hobi!Hobi!" After Xiumin started the cheering. Jimin laughed lightly, looking down at his fiddling hands before looking up and continuing. "Hobi, thank you. You've been there for me forever. And you know how that started? A crayon. You cried because I wanted the crayon you were using. I..Really felt bad. I didn't want to make you cry...I still don't. I drew you a picture... Yeah, I didn't need that crayon after all, huh? You know what I.. What I really need Hobi? You've been there for me for so long and... I realize now. I need you, Hobi. No green sparkly crayons. Well, those are cool too. But still. Hobi..." Jimin hesitated as he stepped off of the stage, into the front and center of the crowd, where Hoseok was, "Jung Hoseok," he knelt down, grabbing Hobi's hand, "Will you marry me?"

The whole crowd burst into applaud, and tears ran down Hoseok's face as he nodded yes and buried his face into Jimin's chest.

Jimin stood up, Hoseok standing up with him, Jimin tilting his head up a little bit, and Hobi tilting his head down a little, until their lips touched, it felt to them like an hour ,but in reality it was only a minute.

"I love you Hobi," Jimin said in a soft tone.

"I love you too,Jimin.." Hoseok responded.

"" _ **Kids!?""**_

-Three years later-

"We've been married for two years now Jiminie, don't you think it's time for... something else?" Hobi asked, hoping that Jimin knew what he was talking about.

There was a slight pause, then Jimin finally spoke, "Kids!? I want to be able to

4

name my kid though."Jimin said with a slight pout on his face.

"We could adopt a newborn that doesn't have a name yet, then we could name it." Hoseok assured Jimin.

"But, what would we name it?" Jimin asked, while cuddling on the couch with Hoseok.

"How about Park Minho?"

"Hm, okay that sounds good", Jimin agreed as he cuddled into Hoseok's bare chest. "I love you Hobi."

"Jimin, are you sure you're okay with us adopting a kid?" Hoseok asked seriously.

"Shhhh, yes I'm sure," Jimin said as he softly kissed him, then rested his head back onto Hoseok's chest, listening to the heartbeat of the one he loved.

-6 months later-

"Well, we passed the inspections, and we'll get time off of work for six months because of the baby." Hoseok told Jimin.

"When do we pick him up?" Jimin asked.

"Next week."

Jimin's occupation was a lawyer, and Hoseok was a race car driver for NASCAR.

-A week later-

"Park Min Ho , we'll take care of you.", Hoseok whispered into the baby's ear.

"UNCLE TAE IS HERE!" , Taehyung burst into the house without even knocking.

"WHO LET YOU IN TAE?! AND WE'RE NOT EVEN RELATED!" Jimin yelled in shock of Taehyung bursting into the room. The baby started to cry from all the yelling.

"Yeah but we're close enough friends so therefore I am his uncle. No one let me in, I picked the lock."Taehyung said, snatching the baby from Jimin, "Hi Minho, I'm your uncle Tae!" The baby stopped crying because of the strange faces Taehyung was making at him.

"Hobi, follow me to the kitchen, I need to talk to you, and Tae, don't hurt or scare the baby."

"Okay", both Hoseok and Tae said as Hoseok followed Jimin to the kitchen.

"Hobi, we need to get a new lock for that door or else Taehyung is gonna keep bursting in here."

"Okay."

"Alright."

They walked back out into the living room and to their surprise, not only Tae was

5

there, but also Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon,Seokjin,Xiumin, and Luhan. They were all passing the baby around and the baby was laughing, but it was kinda crowded with an extra seven people in their house.

After about ten minutes Yoongi was already asleep on the couch, Jungkook was looking at the birds outside, Seokjin was in the kitchen cooking and complaining that they didn't have enough seasoning, Namjoon had somehow broken the bathroom sink, Tae was with Seokjin in the kitchen, trying to distract him, Luhan was saying that he was prettier than everyone else and Xiumin was holding the sleeping baby, singing a song about marshmallows to him.

Jimin went back into the kitchen, to thank Jin for cooking dinner, and to stop Tae from distracting him. Hoseok was in the bathroom, fixing the sink that Namjoon accidentally broke.

Soon, Jin was done cooking pot-roast and a salad, enough for everyone. Everyone sat down at the table except for Xiumin who fell asleep with the baby, and Yoongi who was still sleeping on the couch. "I'll go get them," Jimin said as he walked to the front room and woke Yoongi and took the baby from Xiumin, waking him up. He sat the sleeping baby in the crib, and sat back down at the table.

They could already see, that even though they weren't related to they're friends, they were all close, like a family, and that's exactly what they wanted for Park Min Ho, their son.

"" _ **Only time will tell""**_

\- almost 1year later-

Both Hoseok and Jimin have been back to their normal jobs, and they had different schedules so that one of them could take care of Minho.

Minho was learned how to crawl, and how to say certain words like "papa". His hair had grown pitch black, and he loved to steal Jimin's glasses. Minho certainly was a hyper kid, always so full of energy. He was about to have his first birthday in 2 days, Hoseok is away at a race today.

* _ **riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg***_

 __Jimin heard his phone ring from his pocket, and he set the sleeping baby down in his crib.

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Park Jimin?" It was a strange voice, and it sounded really official and proper.

"Yea, that's me."

"Park Jimin I am so sorry, your husband,Jung Hoseok, he was in a crash today, he's in critical condition, he's in the closest hospital to you, we made sure of that. I'm so sorry Sir, we suggest that you go to the hospital right away, this may be your last chance

6

to see him."

Jimin broke down completely, he fell on the floor, sobbing, his whole world was falling apart. He hung up the phone. As soon as he got up off the floor, still sobbing, he grabbed Minho, put him in his car seat, and rushed to the car.

He drove as fast as he could, without going too far over the speed limit, he probably ran a few red lights on the way, but at least he got there, still sobbing. He got into the main lobby and ran to the front counter,with Minho in his arms, "I am Park Jimin and I'm here to see my husband, Jung Hoseok. He said very quickly.

"Alright here's your wristband and you can follow nurse Irene to room 32."

He followed the nurse as she told him that there was still a chance, but they would have to do a lung transplant, because his ribs were crushed as well as one and a half of his lungs, the half a lung that was still there wouldn't hold up much longer.

He got to the room, and quickly rushed to Hoseok's side, sobbing. Hoseok was awake, but he could barely say anything. The only thing he managed to say was "Ji...min... don't...cry..."Jimin looked at Hoseok and told him that everything was going to be alright...even tho he doubted it. "Everything will be alright Hobi, Seokjin will take care of you, I trust him as a doctor and friend." Jimin said through sobbing.

Seokjin walked into the room, "I can fix him, but I cant guarantee that he will always be the same. He can't race anymore after this, his ribs will always be a little bit weaker, and easier to break. His lungs should work fine about a week after we do the surgery. He will be held here for at least a month, if not three." Seokjin told Jimin, who was still sobbing.

"Papa go vroom vroom?" Minho asked.

"Yes, Papa went vroom vroom , but he cant after this."Jimin told his son.

"Okay everything is ready for the surgery, so I'm going to need you to leave the room, it'll be about two hours until the surgery is done, only time will tell."

Tae, Namjoon, Kookie, Yoongi, Xiumin, and Luhan all got there and met with Jimin in the lobby. "They're doing the surgery right now. It'll take about two hours."Jimin said, finally collecting himself as he hugged Taehyung for comforting about Hoseok. They all agreed to wait with Jimin. _""Only time will tell""_ echoed in Jimin's head as he waited for what seemed like forever.

"" _ **I won't give up""**_

 __Two hours had passed, and the nurse came out of the room. "The surgery is done, you can see him, just don't wake him up, he needs rest," the nurse told Jimin and the others. They were all silent as they stepped into the room, Hoseok was lying there, his ribs in a big cast, Jimin sat in the chair next to the bed and handed Minho off to Taehyung.

Jimin held Hoseok's hand, tears slowly ran down his face as he began to sing,

7

"Baby baby, 그대는 caramel macchiato 여전히 내 입가엔 그대 향기 달콤해 baby baby tonight. Baby baby, 그대는 cafe latte 향보다 포근했던 그느낌 기억하고있나요 baby baby, tonight..." he stopped singing because he was crying so much and he couldn't sing anymore. Jimin put his hand gently on Hoseok's chest, where he would be able to feel his heartbeat, except for the cast was covering it. He gently held Hoseok's hand and whispered, " Don't give up Hobi, I know you'll make it. I believe in you." Hobi's hand twitched a little, he didn't wake up or open his eyes, but he knew Jimin was there, supporting him.

It was time to get Minho back home, so he could sleep, so they all left the room, leaving the unconscious Hoseok to rest.

-The next morning-

First thing in the morning Jimin got up, and got everything ready for spending a day at the hospital. He got Minho ready, and they headed for the hospital. He got there and the lady behind the counter who gave him his wristband told him that Hoseok's vitals were all stable, and that he had been transferred to room 48. Jimin found room 48 and stepped inside, and went to his side. Minho was left on the floor in the car seat because he didn't want to get up.

Jimin leaned over the bed and gave Hoseok a kiss. He sat down next to Hobi and held his hand. Hobi's hand moved, and without opening his eyes, Hobi mumbled, "Ji...min?"

"Yes, I'm here." Jimin replied.

"Jimin."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what you said yesterday? About not giving up?" Hoseok asked quietly as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Jimin.

"Yes I do."

"As long as you're here, I won't give up."


End file.
